robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
IntrovertedHeart
"I am Intelligence." - IntrovertedHeart IntrovertedHeart is the most active of the myths apart of Believers of the Deity. She will frequently be found online either working on her games in studio, or within them. She is one of two female characters within the Believers, the other being GoodBringers. She has two core games: “Bibliothek”, and "Vereinsamung". IntrovertedHeart does not speak, unless deeming one worthy of receiving information, likely stemming from what is written in The Book of Deityism, “Silence is viewed as one of the main parts about the religion.” As stated in the same book, they can also be referred to as “Intelligence”. Description IntrovertedHeart has a completely white body. They use the default Roblox package and face. Introverted adorns the Believers of the Deity icon on their chest, “Lion-faced_deity”, which can be purchased for 2 Robux. Their hair is “Black and red” and the accessory they wear is the “Socialite” hat. Background IntrovertedHeart is, firstly, a core member of the Believers of the Deity group, of which there are nine. Of them, she is one of the three most prominent members, seeming to take up a secondary leadership position, along with LionfacedDeity, to the Believer's true leader, EyeoftheDeity. IntrovertedHeart prides herself in her intelligence, devoting herself to studying the scripture of the religion and partaking in writing her own. All of her known works can be found in "Bibliothek" including The Book on Deityism, The Book of Death and the documents she has created on the Humanoid Instances. Like many of the Believers, she does not speak to those she does not deem worthy of knowledge. Based on her game "Schadenfreude", Introverted has a history being the recipient of physical assault. It seems that after an intervention from TheGreatSirArthur, she found new solace in studying the scriptures of their religion, "Deity", and continues to dedicate herself to spreading knowledge of the religion. Interactions creamofcrab (9/4/2019) Transcript Link - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gEE0CfsojqAgOENT2aAx9fH52iYlaFaxAHO45xnCevA/edit?usp=sharing FoxBans, creamofcrab (September 2019) Location: Gehirn Myth(s): EyeoftheDeity, LionfacedDeity, IntrovertedHeart Instructed by IntrovertedHeart to join Gehrin, Crab requested other agent’s presence on the freshly reopened game. Three of the Believers of the Deity were in the server upon arrival: EyeoftheDeity, LionfacedDeity, and IntrovertedHeart. The trio took on a formation at the end of the platform, Eye in the middle with Introverted and Lion to each side. These positions, when all three are on game together, are frequent. No words were spoken from the Believers during the encounter. creamofcrab (9/4/2019) Location: Zuhause Myth(s): IntrovertedHeart In EyeoftheDeity’s game, Zuhause, IntrovertedHeart provided a basic lesson of details surrounding the cube and a few of the Humanoid Instances. Along with this, she also revealed a hidden room, concealed by a false wall. A transcript and recording are not yet available for this encounter. Interrogations creamofcrab (9/3/2019) Transcript Link -https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rNoKlrejrXR8JFhk0vb2aNFOCVirN74SVCtcl5k2SRc/edit?usp=sharing Recording - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9J7y1k4O1ZU&t=1s Psychological Analysis IntrovertedHeart is in a sound mental state, though has mentioned her struggles with Depression, notes of which can be found in her game "Unerklart". Like most of the Believers, it appears that IntrovertedHeart has a lack of empathy. The reasoning behind such a void in emotion could be attributed to her depression, acceptance to or agreeance with the acts of her religion, or an underlying mental disorder. Of the few possibilities: Narcissistic Personality Disorder and Schizotypal Personality Disorder. External Links Vereinsamung - https://www.roblox.com/games/2697902286/Vereinsamung Bibliothek - https://www.roblox.com/games/3194684593/Bibliothek Ruckkehr - https://www.roblox.com/games/3312342577/Ruckkehr?refPageId=18faae0b-0787-4931-bce1-41d5bc5ff1fa Unerklart - https://www.roblox.com/games/3013439403/Unerklart Lavendel - https://www.roblox.com/games/2554247542/Lavendel Shrouded Grove - https://www.roblox.com/games/3366788916/Shrouded-Grove Stadt - https://www.roblox.com/games/3107012424/Stadt Visualisierung - https://www.roblox.com/games/2753389794/Visualisierung Schadenfreude - https://www.roblox.com/games/2500978722/Schadenfreude Rüdigern Institut - https://www.roblox.com/games/2473994696/R-digern-Institut Der Zeit - https://www.roblox.com/games/4388282367/Der-Zeit Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/6001552/profile Group - https://www.roblox.com/groups/4402703/Believers-Of-The-Deity#!/about Additional Notes * * * Evidence W.I.P TheChurch.png ThePlay.gif Sacrifice.png Category:Myth Files